


Jimmy Makes Mistakes Vol. 1

by egg_is_meat, Xeue



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, please do not read this garbage i hate myself, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_is_meat/pseuds/egg_is_meat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeue/pseuds/Xeue
Summary: jimmy x token x clyde i don’t know i want to post this just so you can read this, son i might delete it after uwu





	1. Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> hello please call the police uwu

CHAPTER ONE:

Jimmy was not supposed to be awake. Jimmy was supposed to be in bed. Jimmy was not supposed to be live streaming Minecraft past 11pm with Clyde at his side, a survival world in progress.  
Jimmy built the wall of his new wooden house with care as Clyde running in a circle to escape a stray zombie in the night of the seventh day of their game. Jimmy laughed, because Clyde died to the single zombie, but instantly clapped a hand over his mouth. It was almost midnight, his parents asleep. Jimmy’s thoughts wandered as he and Clyde sat at attention, waiting to hear the slightest bed-spring creak, an interrupted breath that could mean Jimmy’s parents were awake. Then Clyde shut off the game, saving the progress they had made in the few hours they had played. “I’d better go home, right?” he whispered.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Jimmy replied, a bit upset.  
“But y-“ Jimmy began, cut off suddenly by Clyde grabbing his face and pulling him close into a kiss.  
Suddenly the livestream they thought they had ended erupted into comments. The whole gang had been watching the whole time. Craig commented “OTP, finally.” Stan left a like on the video, and Kenny screen-shotted them kissing.  
“I-I’m sorry Jimmy, I don’t-“ Clyde apologized, his body stiffening as he pulled away. Suddenly Token opened the door. “Jimmy,” Token whispered, “you made Senpai have a seizure. Let me fix it.” He pushed Jimmy out of his way, then pressed his mouth to Clyde’s. It was either CPR or an intense make-out session that got Clyde out of his stiff stupor on Jimmy’s bed. “No homo,” Clyde said suddenly, blinking, “but y’all are hella hot.”  
“What the fuck Clyde,” Token and Jimmy said in unison. Deep down, though, Jimmy knew that Clyde was right. He and Token were, in fact, hella hot. Jimmy’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and Token gave Jimmy a smug “S-senpai thinks I’m hot?” Clyde jumped out the window. A quiet stream of curses came from the ground as Clyde remembered the hard way that Jimmy’s room was on the second floor. “Why the fuck did they give you a bedroom that has stairs leading up to it? You have crutches! Ow, my chest!”  
Token shot a smug look at Jimmy and jumped out the window too.  
“God damn it guys, I c-can’t jump out of windows!” Jimmy said. “Plus y’all are reeeeeally lucky my parents are sound sleepers.”  
Jimmy slid down the roof just outside his other window, dropping to the ground quietly.  
“Not gonna lie,” Jimmy said, “y’all were pretty stupid to just yeet yourselves out my window when you can take this much easier route.”  
Clyde flopped onto his back onto the ground, the medium-length grass poking him in the dark. Jimmy and Token sat on opposite sides on the ground next to him.  
“Wanna go illegally buy pet fish?” Clyde asked, only half joking.  
“I mean, why not,” Jimmy said, “but I don’t have an ID.”  
“I do.” Token replied smugly. “Which pet shop do you want to buy from?”

-time skip òwó-

“N-now you have the ID, Token?” Jimmy asked.  
“Yeah I got it,” Token muttered, salty.  
“G-g-guh-great. I have $20, let’s go bitches.”  
Token patted Jimmy’s back gently.  
“Jesus, you’re pretty fucking pure. I didn’t think you had it in you- wait, why are you smiling like that?”  
Jimmy’s face was split in a wide, braced smile. “You think I’m pretty?”  
“N-no, I-“ Token tried.  
Clyde interrupted him. “That makes, like, a hundred of us, Jimmy,”  
“Alright, fine! I think Jimmy’s pretty. Alright? Will you... f... you...  
children lay off?”  
“No,” Clyde replied, “but I’ll lay you. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”  
“How did you just pronounce that out loud?” Jimmy asked.  
“It’s Daddy’s secret,” Clyde said, winking, “but I could teach you if you slept with me.”  
Token hit the floor.  
“See what your horny ass did to Token?” Jimmy sighed.  
Token’s face was a deep shade of maroon. Clyde sighed in defeat and hauled Token off the ground, tossing him over his shoulder.  
“Fine. Let’s go illegally buy some fish.”  
“Hey, we have to wake him up to do that, he has the ID.”  
Clyde sighed. “Can’t we just say he fell asleep?”  
“Clyde, I know you’re not that stupid. I have a water bottle, we’ll pour it on him.”  
“You do it.”  
“You’re th-the one who made him faint! You know he thinks you’re hot!”  
“He thinks you’re pretty though!”  
“Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll be mad about it forever though.”  
Jimmy kneeled on the ground, pulling his crutches off carefully.  
“Here. Trade?” He offered his crutches to Clyde as Clyde set Token on the ground. Jimmy twisted the cap off his water bottle, pouring the cold liquid on Token’s face.  
Token sat up fast.  
The thing about that is Jimmy’s face was still there.  
Token’s mouth met Jimmy’s too fast, and Jimmy collapsed onto Token in a loss of balance.  
Jimmy panicked. Jimmy was unable to fix his position and Token seemed to be enjoying himself.  
He was saved by Clyde hauling him off Token.  
“Wh-what the fuck Token?” Jimmy yelled, being held up by his arms. Clyde held Jimmy and his crutches as Token realized he was being a fucking creep.  
“Bloody hell,” Token whispered, then louder, “Bloody hell, I kissed two guys in the space of three hours.”  
Clyde hoisted the crippled, yelling Jimmy onto his shoulders, grabbed Token by the hand, and pulled them through the door of the pet shop.  
“C’mon gays, we got shit to do.”


	2. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy, Token, and Clyde finally buy their goddamn fish. 
> 
> Spoilers for next chapter:
> 
> Just kidding.

CHAPTER TWO

Clyde hauled the two smaller boys into the shop.  
“You agreed to this, so you’re helping.” Clyde said.  
“Okay, f-f-fuh-fine.” Jimmy agreed. “Token, stop making out with people and help.”  
Token smiled smugly up from his place on the floor, Clyde still holding his wrist.  
“Guys, we spent an hour walking here. Hey, wait, Token. How did you get here, anyway? You were watching the stream at 11pm and somehow managed to get here within a minute of me k-kissing Jimmy.” Clyde asked.  
Token shrugged, smirking.  
“You were totally stalking Clyde, weren’t you?” Jimmy accused.  
Token’s face burned, and Jimmy realized he was right.  
“Ha! You were!” He laughed.  
“Timmy?” Timmy asked from behind the counter.  
“Y-yeah, we aren’t loitering or anything. Promise.” Jimmy assured him.  
“Timmy.” Timmy said with satisfaction.  
Clyde, growing impatient, let go of Token’s forearm and walked into an aisle, Jimmy still on his shoulders.  
“Y-y-you know you can let me down now...” Jimmy trailed off.  
“Oh, yeah, s-sorry.” Clyde said hesitantly, “I could keep carrying you, though...”  
“You don’t have to, I-I mean, if you w-want to...” “If you want to walk, I’ll set you down, but m-maybe this is easier? I don’t know?”  
“I’ll w-w-walk. Hand me my crutches, will you?”  
Clyde passed Jimmy his crutches, a light blush coating his pale face.  
Token wandered into the aisle, and almost instantly a frown contorted his facial features.  
“Can we maybe buy the fish now? We came all this way and you idiots are flirting in here. First of all that’s unfair to me, second of all that’s unfair to me. Pick your fuckin’ fish so I can leave.”  
Clyde sighed and squatted so Jimmy could slide off his back onto the floor.  
Jimmy, standing up, clutched his crutches and moved over to the counter. Clyde grabbed a small bowl with four shiny goldfish in it and followed Jimmy. They placed the bowl on the counter, a surprisingly metallic clink following as the glass hit the tile of the counter. Timmy carefully marked up their purchase. “Timmy?” Timmy asked.  
“Yeah, we have ID. One second.”  
Token pulled out his fake ID, handing it to Timmy. Timmy glanced at it and handed it back to Token, taking the $20 Jimmy offered him. Token smiled, knowing that his ID had worked. They had committed a crime. They had illegally bought fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say I heavily ship JimTim and so does my co-creator, but we need some angst don’t we?
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> jimmy "u mock me boyo"  
> clyde "no i- it- its contagious"  
> j "uh- i'll try to manage it then?"  
> c "n-no i think it's cute"  
> (on u or me?) jimmy thinks  
> token glares angrily from the shadows like the edgy smug boy he is
> 
> Bonus 2:
> 
> timmy’s pov  
> you work in a pet shop open 24/7 and this buff boy bursts through the automatic doors with a crippled kid on his shoulders and a black kid’s wrist in his left hand dragging them in and they go straight for the fish aisle at 1am


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckin' uhhhhhhhhhh gay

CHAPTER THREE

"Timmy?" Timmy asked.  
"Sure, Timmy, wh-wjwj-whsat-what do you want to talk about?" Jimmy responded cheerfully.  
"T-Timmy," Timmy said nervously.  
"A-alone? Away f-f-fuh-f-from Clyde and Token? Wh-why?"  
"Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy. Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy, Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy."  
"O-okay."  
Timmy started up his chair and pushed open a door leading to what looked like a storage room filled with pet food and small cages of white mice. Timmy rolled to the back of the room, took a deep breath, and said;  
"Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy. Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy. Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy, Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy. Jimmy."  
Jimmy's breath caught. Shit. Cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck and his heart sped up. What was he supposed to say? What does a person do when their best friend since fourth grade tells them that they have a crush on them?  
Timmy's eyes were wide with anticipation, his face redder than his sweater.  
Every second that slipped away was another second they suffered like this, in silence. Jimmy didn't want to fracture their friendship. But he also didn't want to make the wrong choice. His mind spun in a million different directions, directions that a 14-year-old's brain should not go in.  
Every part of him screamed, "Don't mess this up."  
But his heart said, "It's Timmy."  
It's Timmy.  
So he did what any hormonal 14-year-old would do and he completely messed up. Somehow a polite rejection and a joyful confirmation got mixed up from his head to his mouth and the words, "I'm not gay," flew out of his mouth.  
He most certainly was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimtim is a win but we're losers


	4. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy didn’t mean it. A little Clyde and Token development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We felt like a little happiness. A little sadness. Enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR

Timmy sat in silence. Jimmy had, indeed, messed it up. Timmy nodded, understanding, but not really. You almost wouldn’t be able to tell his heart had been torn in two. Jimmy tried and failed to correct himself.  
“I- Timmy, I didn’t- I-I-it’s not-“  
Timmy was already going out the door.   
“T-Timmy, I didn’t m-m-muh-m-mean it, I j-just- wait!”  
Timmy didn’t stop. Oh, he would forgive him, but hurting lasts a while before you’re ready to feel something else. Timmy rolled away into the darkness outside the fluorescently lit pet store. Jimmy hobbled as fast as he could after him, but he was no match for Timmy’s electric wheelchair. Clyde and Token were still there, waiting for Jimmy.  
“So what happened?” Token asked snidely.  
“I fucked up.” Jimmy sighed.  
“Shut up Token. Really though, what happened back there? You and Timmy both look upset.” Clyde said, genuinely worried.  
“He said he liked me and I f-f-fuh-fucked up. I s-said I wasn’t gay. You g-guys of all people sh-should know that’s not t-true.”  
“Oh, oh. I didn’t know it was like that, I thought...” Token trailed off, the smirk dropping off his face.  
“Are you... apologizing? The world must be ending. Shit, Jimmy, get in the bomb shelter.” Clyde said jokingly, hesitantly. He knew he had said the right thing, or at least somewhere along those lines, when Jimmy smiled shakily. Then Token did the unthinkable. He hugged Jimmy gently around his shoulders, squeezing lightly and pressing his chest to Jimmy’s. Jimmy, of course, was taken aback by this action. It only took a moment for Clyde to squish the two tightly.  
“Ow, fuck. Clyde, wh-” Token began.  
“Okay then, Token, my place or yours? Or Jimmy’s if you’re feeling risky? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)“ Clyde interrupted.  
“As I was saying, CLYDE, when did you get so strong and how didn’t I notice?” Token finished.  
"And also," Jimmy sniffled, "how the fuck, again, do you keep pronouncing that aloud?"  
“Again, I am a homosexual whom has learned some TRICKS. And my offer still stands, sleep with me and I’ll teach you.”  
“In a sexual way or just like ‘sleeping’? The thing none of us have gotten tonight? Did you forget it’s 2am?” Jimmy said.  
“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Clyde remembered, releasing Token and Jimmy from his tight grasp.  
“We didn’t get either sex or sleep...” Token said.  
“Which one do you want?” Clyde muttered.  
“What was that?” Jimmy asked.  
“Nothing.”


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the hell outta there and argue a lil
> 
> sorry for the short chapters lately i’m in school maybe i’ll be able to write longer ones on vacation

CHAPTER FIVE:

Clyde sighed.  
“This has been a long, frustrating, exciting, illegal, fl-“  
“We get it. Can I go home yet?” Token interrupted.  
“-s, fantastic journey I’ve had with you both, and now I’m going to Cartman’s to steal the raspberries from his yard because he was being a dick.”  
“Cool, I’m down with that.” Jimmy laughed.  
“I’m taking you home though, Jimmy. You are honestly very small and I want to f- carry you.” Clyde said suspiciously and with a large dose of homosexual in his voice.  
“Can I help?” Token butted in.  
“I thought you wanted to go home?” Jimmy laughed.  
“I do but you are small and short and I l-“  
“Alright! Okay! Y-you d-d-don’t need to tell me more about how short I am!” Jimmy said, blushing. Clyde elbowed Token.  
“Come on idiots. I need to- nhn- get home before my parents notice I’m gone.” Token said quickly, his voice full of tension. Of what kind, the other two didn’t know. Clyde hoisted Jimmy onto his shoulders.  
“Wh-what are you doing?! L-let me down, Clyde!”  
“That’s a no from me. I’m carrying you home and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.”  
“Whose house though?” Jimmy asked nervously, his face a tomato color.  
“Yours. We didn’t finish-“  
“WhAT TH-“ Jimmy interrupted.  
“I was going to say the Minecraft world, but did you have something else in mind?”  
“I am leaving. L-E-A-V-I-N-G. Bye. Flirt and or kiss and or fuck or whatever. I am so goddamn tired-“ Token muttered. Surprisingly he was actually that tired.  
“Aw Token, you’re no fun. I would have thought you wanted to join us?” Clyde cracked, smug.  
“Stop being fucking weird, Clyde.” Jimmy held back a laugh.  
“Never. So Token, my offer still stands and I may or may not bother you until you-“  
“Why the fuck are you so horny lately? You kissed Jimmy, you have insinuated MANY THINGS, and now you’re going to Jimmy’s place to probably fuck his brains out-“  
“I am not.”  
“You are too.”  
“You’re fourteen years old guys. Stop acting like four-year-olds.” Jimmy stated plainly.  
“Fine. But I’m not going to fuck your brains out.”  
“I know, Clyde. Shut the fuck up.”  
Jimmy tapped lightly on Clyde’s temple with his knuckles.  
“You were just insisting you carry me home so either do or don’t.”  
“Let’s a-go bitches. Token you coming or going home?”  
“I guess I’m coming with you. I mean honestly I don’t have much of a choice because I’m your mom now.”

-TIME SKIP ùwú-  
*aRRIVED*

“Well,” Clyde said finally, “We’re here.”  
“Yeah, what now though?” Token asked.  
“I dunno, maybe we go inside quietly and put the fish on a table and pretend we didn’t go out at 12am to buy fish illegally and end up making out multiple times?” Jimmy said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, let’s do that!” Clyde smiled, oblivious.  
Clyde squatted again, allowing Jimmy to slide off his back onto the driveway. Jimmy tripped getting off Clyde, but quickly regained balance and hobbled to the front door. He carefully pulled a key out of his pocket and slid it quietly into the lock. The door opened easily and the three boys treaded lightly into the dark house. Then the light flicked on, and they suddenly saw Jimmy’s parents on the couch. Shit.


	6. Can’t Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clyde is too buff for his own good ngl

CHAPTER SIX:

“We already discussed this, Jimmy.” Ryan said, apparently more amused than angry as Clyde and Token could tell from his face.  
“I-I know Dad,” Jimmy stuttered, embarrassed for both himself and the other two boys.  
“We’ll be on our way then-!” Clyde half-shouted, dragging Token and Jimmy back out the door.  
“Wh-what are you doing? Th-they’ll call the cops on you Clyde! Th-th-they don’t know why I’m w-with you-“  
“Come on, Jimmy! Live a little!” Token laughed.  
Jimmy stumbled after the much faster Clyde.   
“S-sh-shit!” Jimmy cried, almost falling face-first into the pavement. Clyde laughed, lifting both boys onto his shoulders.  
“How the fuck do you do this? Jimmy may be a stick-bug of a fourteen-year-old but I’m a bit bigger-“ Token said  
“You’re both tiny,” Clyde interrupted, completely exhilarated from the running that didn’t seem to tire him out at all. “I can probably carry, like, everyone at once. The most people I’ve carried at once is four, and it was Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Kyle. No one can stop me.”  
Clyde was still running. Who is this, Superman? Jeez, Clyde. He sure didn’t skip leg day.  
“So, uh,” Token drew out, “where are we going, exactly?”  
“Dunno,” Clyde laughed, “Wherever we end up, I guess.”

-time skip sponsored by McDonalds-

“Your house. Really.” Jimmy laughed softly.  
“I guess so,” Clyde said quietly. “Would you guys like to go somewhere else or? You could stay the night if you wanted to, or I could take you home to face your fate.”  
Token laughed shortly.  
“If my parents are awake, Clyde, it won’t matter much. Also, I’ve been with the two of you for most of three, four hours, another few won’t hurt.”  
“I am n-not facing my parents after all this.” Jimmy sighed.  
“You- You’re both going to stay?” Clyde said, obviously delighted.  
“Yeah, that’s been settled, Clyde. Catch up.” Token poked, smiling.  
“Ah, shut up Token.” Clyde laughed, opening the door and pushing into his warm house.  
“Please let us off your shoulders, Clyde.” Jimmy said, repressing laughter.  
“Yeah. Right. I- Here.”  
Clyde leaned forward over his couch, letting the two slide off.  
“Hey, what should we do while we wait for your parents to cool off?” Clyde asked, sliding onto the couch next to Jimmy. Token slouched into the cushions, reddening.  
“I dunno, what do you have in mind? Should we, I don’t know... do something?” Token mumbled.  
“Maybe we should all get some sleep. This couch fits two when I pull it out, then someone can sleep in my bed. U-unless you don’t want to.”  
“How about Jimmy and I-“ Token yawned in the middle of his sentence, “sleep on this couch-thing, and you can have your bed?”  
“Sounds good to me, I guess, if both of you are comfortable with that.”  
“Y-yeah, I guess s-s-suh-so.” Jimmy mumbled.

-time skip an hour ahead-

Jimmy couldn’t sleep. Granted, he did have his face snogged off twice within three hours, his parents were mad at him, he accidentally rejected his best friend’s confession, and illegally bought fish, but really, Token and Clyde had both fallen asleep, so why couldn’t he? Jimmy sighed quietly into the dark. Clyde had done his best to keep the two comfortable, so why couldn’t he sleep?  
“God d-damn it,” He breathed.  
Hey, it was 3am, what else could he do?  
Jimmy checked Token was asleep, placing his hand on his hip to test.   
Token didn’t stir, his breathing remained regular and his position didn’t change even an inch. Jimmy, embarrassed even though no one was awake to see, scooted closer to Token who was facing away from him. He closed his eyes, comforted by Token’s presence, however little it may be.  
He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimmy needs to sleep


	7. Half-asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama token gets the cuddles he deserves but doesn’t exactly want

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Token woke up first. It was early, maybe 6, 7 ish. He felt a strange weight on his waist almost as soon as he realized he was awake. He tried to sit up, but Jimmy made a low groaning sound that made the fine hairs on the back of Token’s neck stand completely on end. Token stared down at the half-asleep crippled brunette whose arms were wrapped around his torso.  
“Mphh,” Jimmy made a sound into Token’s lower back.  
“Why’d you haf’ta wake up so earlyyyy?”  
“Why are you holding me?”  
“I don’ knooo...” Jimmy mumbled.  
“C-could you let go? Please?”  
“Wha...” Jimmy buried his face in the back of Token’s sweater. “But you’re waarrmmm. An’ soft...”  
Clyde stumbled down his stairs to be greeted by Token gently pushing on Jimmy, panic visibly welling in his eyes.  
“J-Jimmy, g-get off please...” Token pleaded.  
“Hmph.” Jimmy pulled Token closer and nuzzled into the small of his back.  
“Wait wHAT,” Jimmy realized what he was doing and fell off the bed.  
“WHAT,” Jimmy yelled from the floor, “THE F-F-FUCK DID I DO?”  
Token sighed in relief, standing up without the weight of an entire Jimmy pinning him to a pullout bed.   
“You pinned me to a bed.” he said nonchalantly.  
“I- I PINNED YOU- I-“  
“It’s fine, Jimmy. Do you need help getting up?” Clyde said quietly.  
“Please help me up, yes I would like assistance very much.” Jimmy called from the floor.  
Clyde lifted Jimmy off the floor by his armpits.  
“So what’s up? Besides you of course,” Clyde said with a straight face. (hahah)  
Jimmy stuck out his tongue at Clyde.  
“How interesting, care to explain further?”  
“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimmy gets another update on maybe friday i dunno finally me and egg can cooperate again


	8. Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hgnnn tokn

CHAPTER EIGHT:

“Want some, I don’t know, soda or something? Breakfast?” Clyde asked, mainly directing his question towards Token.  
Token, already stretching off his few hours of sleep, turned his head towards Clyde.  
“I mean, sure s-senpai,” Token said, “But only if it’s not too much trouble.”  
“Nah, no trouble at all, seriously. Eat all the food in the house if you want to,” Clyde smiled in Token’s direction as Jimmy sighed.  
Clyde had apparently forgotten he was holding Jimmy.  
“O-oh sorry, w-would you like me to s-set you down?”  
“Y-y-yes please, lemme down bitch,”  
“Alright,” Clyde laughed gently.  
He placed Jimmy over his shoulder.   
“Hey, I thought you were gonna let me d-d-down?”  
“Yeah, but your crutches are over here,” Clyde said, handing the metal crutches back to the brunette on his shoulder.  
“Hey, can I use your shower, senpai?” Token called to Clyde.  
“Sure, go ahead, just don’t use the expensive conditioner in the purple bottle, that shit costs like $150 per bottle.” Clyde smiled at Token.  
Token grinned back, swinging around the banister and running up the stairs.  
Clyde set Jimmy down with his crutches and trotted happily into the kitchen.  
“So what do you want?” Clyde smiled.

Token locked the bathroom door, sighing. He sank to the floor against the wall, feeling a familiar ache in his lower stomach. They had really done it this time. The dark boy stood up, shaking his head. He double-checked the door, leaning his shoulder against the cool wood. Token pulled off his oversized sweater first, tossing it to the side. Pulling off his yoga pants because he’s a soccer mom, he twisted the handle of Clyde’s shower and stepped into the hot water. Cringing at the high temperature, Token stepped forward out of the steam a bit. This caused Token to slip a bit.  
“F-FUCK!!” Token yelled, catching himself by grabbing the slightly wet wall.   
Clyde kicked down the door.  
“TOKEN ARE YOU OKAY I-“  
Token’s eyes widened, and he picked up the soap bar.  
“Clyde I know I’m attractive, but I’d like sOME PRIVACY,” he said, throwing the bar at Clyde.  
Clyde blushed a deep shade of red, turning quickly through the door. Or where the door was, rather. As soon as he was out of sight, Token heard a few thumps and a few, ah, choice words.  
“FUCK. SHIT. FUCK. OW.” Clyde moaned from the bottom of the stairs.  
“J-j-jesus Clyde, tha-th-that’s a long flight of stairs, a-are you okay?” Jimmy asked.  
Token didn’t hear Clyde’s response, but his phone buzzed as Jimmy uploaded the video to WouTube.   
“Huh. Jimmy’s really ahead of the game, isn’t he?”  
Token shut off the water, pulling the towel off the curtain rod and wrapping it around his slim torso. Shaking water droplets off his short black hair, he carefully stepped over the broken-down door.  
“A-ah, shit,” Token heard Jimmy say, panicked, from the bottom of the stairs.  
Token quickly hopped down the steps, seeing Clyde sprawled on the floor.  
“O-oh f-fuck.” Jimmy breathed, suddenly quiet in his fear.  
Clyde was unconscious on the floor, a small puddle of blood pooling under his right cheek and already soaking into his brown hair.  
“Oh, oh shit. Oh. I- I’ll call someone, wh-what-“ Token stammered, his voice breaking.  
“J-j-just dial Butters on my phone, I-I’ll call a hospital,” Jimmy interrupted, shoving his phone into Token’s hand, hitting his hip with his crutch.  
“O-okay.” Token said, quickly scrolling through Jimmy’s many contacts. Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Mom, Dad, Butters- Butters! Token pressed the call button, his hands shaking.   
“Hello?” Butters answered on the second ring.  
“Butters, it’s Token.”   
Jimmy picked up Clyde’s house phone quickly, 911 on the line.  
“Oh, Token, what’s up?”   
“Clyde fell down the stairs in his house and he’s bleeding and Jimmy’s calling 911 but he told me to call you-“  
“Whoa, whoa. I’ll be there in a minute. You’re doing everything right so far, okay?”  
“O-okay.”   
Butters hung up.


	9. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so clyde fucked up

CHAPTER NINE:

Butters showed up only a few minutes after Token’s call. Opening the door, the tall boy waited with Jimmy and Token for an ambulance to arrive. Moving Clyde off the floor and onto a towel was their next maneuver, lifting him onto a clean bath towel from the bathroom. Jimmy, being the one to make the 911 call, stood outside. Token and Butters tried to wake Clyde, tapping his face and touching him. Finally, Jimmy pulled himself back inside as blue-and-red lights flashed on the walls. 

-TIME SKIP TO A MFIN’ H O S P I T A L-

Bzzz. Craig’s phone vibrated on his dresser, jolting him awake. His head pounding, he picked it up and answered. “Mmm.. Hello?” he said hoarsely, not checking the caller ID.   
“Heyy!!” Clyde’s obviously drunken voice came from the phone’s speaker. “What. Is. Up?”  
“Well, I was napping,” Craig said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up with his legs crisscrossed over each other under his blue comforter.   
“Nah, man, I mean, like,” Clyde mumbled, hiccuping, “wha’s up with life? How you been?”  
“You just saw me. Literally three hours ago.” Craig wrinkled his nose in distaste.   
“Ugh, hang on. Where’s my ffff... Why’re my shoes missing..?”   
“Jesus, Clyde, it’s only 2pm. Are you seriously this hammered already?”  
“I’m not drunk...” Clyde protested. “My cheek hurts like hell, though...”  
“Y-“ Craig began.  
“He’s on meds,” Token said into the phone.  
“Don’ need ‘em though...” Clyde mumbled, quiet in the background.  
“Y-ye-yes you d-do, Clyde, y-you broke- you f-f-fuh-f-fucking broke your face.” Jimmy called.  
“He fell down the stairs because ‘e was peeking on Token in the shower and got embarrassed when he got caught.” Butters said.  
“I wasn’t peeking! He yelled and I went up to ch-check if he was okay.” Clyde said, tripping over his already-slowed words.  
“Right, now both of you need to sleep, because you woke Craig up-“ Token said.  
“I-“   
Beep. Craig ended the call. “Jesus, can’t a guy catch a break? He yawned.  
“Oh, well.” Craig stretched. “Might just break in that hospital and just-“  
Kicking off the covers, he rolled his shoulders once or twice, and swung his feet over off he bed.  
“Welp, here we go.” Craig groaned.  
He slipped on a pair of pants and his usual coat and hat, forced his feet into shoes he had bought only a month prior, and got in his car.   
Craig looked down at his phone once his car had started, Token sending him a picture of Clyde’s swollen and cut right cheek, along with the message, “look at this dumbass i have yet to put on fucking shoes i had to walk to an ambulance barefoot”.  
Craig exhaled through his mouth, almost a sigh, but not quite, steam forming in the cold Colorado air. The engine rumbled to life, a gentle vibration shaking the shabbier car.   
“Here we go. Hell’s Pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK ITS BEEN REALLY LONG SINCE WE UPDATED BUT I HAVE SCHOOL NOW AND IM FORCING EGG TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE HAH its rly short because im fuckin tired so have a ball with this one.
> 
> also craig is older i guess he can legally drive so like 15 and 9 months i suppose cos the other boys are 14 here


	10. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig the meanie says hewwo to clyde who is acting weird af because i don't know how to write for people on drugs  
> jimmy wants his minecraft partner back  
> token is losing his shit  
> and butters is trying to contain this zoo

Craig pulled up to the South Park's hospital and found a parking spot fairly quickly, considering the inefficiency of the doctors and nurses and it overall being a bad choice of a place to trust your life with. But Hell's Pass was better than nothing and by far the closest urgent care.  
He cursed as a loud rattling shook the car and stamped his feet down on the flooring until the banging resided. "Stupid hunk of junk," the noirette muttered under his breath. He didn't actually hate the car, but he was looking for anything to get mad at for the moment. He switched gears and shut the vehicle down, then kicked open the door and swung it shut. As he walked across the lot, he twirled the keys around on his finger absentmindedly.  
"God, Clyde's an idiot." These sorts of situations took place at least every other week, where Clyde did the stupidest thing possible and landed himself in a dump- or, in this case, a dump of a hospital. These events often made Craig wonder why he was friends with Clyde in the first place.  
As he pondered, he walked through the automatic doors and let out a breath, feeling the warm air of the heated lobby wash over him. The teenager stepped up to the front desk, pocketing the keys. "Do you have a Clyde Donovan?"  
"Room 305," the guy answered without looking up. Craig got familiar I-don't-want-to-be-here-please-just-leave-me-alone-until-I-can-go-home vibes.  
"Yeah. Thanks," Craig scoffed, turning sharply to walk the stairs. He stomped up two flights before reaching a hallway. Room 300, 301, 302, 303, 304... 305.  
Craig turned the doorknob and peeked in. Inside was Clyde on a hospital bed, surrounded by Jimmy, Token, and Butters. Now that he could confirm this was the right room, he swung open the door. "Hey guys, hey loser."  
"I'M NOT AN LOSER!" Clyde shouted.  
Token glanced up, unamused. "He should be off the medicine fairly soon, I think. And thank God for that."  
"You don't have to thank gosh!" Butters said. "I don't think him in this state is all that bad! He just acts sorta silly... but it's cute."  
Craig swore he could hear a low growl from Token's direction. He disregarded the thought and closed the door, walking over to sit in one of the chairs.  
"N-n-nuh-n-nonetheless, he can't finish our Minecraft house if he's at the h-h-hospital," Jimmy put in with an exaggerated frown.  
"Clyde fell down an entire flight of stairs, injured himself, ended up at Hell's Pass, and you're talking about a Minecraft house?" Token reasoned, giving his classic "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed" look.  
"J-jeez, Mom," Jimmy kidded. "Clyde will be Clyde. That Minecraft house isn't going to f-f-f-fuh-finish itself!"  
Craig coughed loudly. "I came here to see Clyde, not to listen to you argue about if Minecraft is more important than a friend's life- which, by the way, it is- but anyway, CLYDE, how is it, bud?"  
"Oh, so now I'm 'bud'?" Clyde demanded, looking angry and extremely unintimidating from his comfortable position on the bed. "I thought I was 'loser'! But I GUESS NOT!"  
Craig sighed. "Dude, come on-"  
"DUDE?! REALLY?"  
Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously. "H-hey fellas, let's all just calm down for a-"  
"No, Butters!" Clyde spat. "I w-w-... want... Wha' was I saying again?"  
"You," Jimmy began, "w-w-were talking about how m-much you'd love to fuck a-"  
"I think I'll stop you right there," Token said evenly, narrowing his eyes. He turned his attention to Clyde. "How do you feel? Should we get a doctor?"  
"Nooooooo," Clyde whined. "I wan'...uh... When do I gedda go home?"  
"As soon as you stop t-t-tuh-talking like a drunk donkey," Jimmy answered.  
"Ughhhhh." He groaned. "I'm so boorreed. Can we go home now?"  
"CLYDE." Token walked over and shook his shoulders. "I'm trying to keep my shit together here. Just maybe stop complaining for like a few hours, 'kay?"  
"Hmmmmmm." The brunette considered this in perhaps the most ditzy, stupid-looking way. He yawned, tapping his chin with his finger. "Uhhhh..."  
"Tired?" Jimmy suggested, his tone hopeful.  
"Wha'? No! I'm wide... awake..." He fell asleep almost comically fast, his head lolling to the side and his body turning over to match his weight.  
"Jesus Christ," Craig said. "The doctors somehow managed to put him on something that made him twice as annoying as usual."  
"Aw, don't say that, Craig!" Butters spoke up. "You know you love him. Otherwise, you wouldn't be friends, haha!"  
Craig shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Butters."  
"Seriously, though." Jimmy tilted his head at the passed-out 14-year-old before them. "That shit kn-kn-knuh-knocked him out good."  
"No kidding," Token agreed. "Let's just hope he's better soon so we can all get back to normal and-"  
"And build our Minecraft h-h-huh-h-house!" Jimmy interrupted enthusiastically.  
"Yeah. And build your Minecraft house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's egg i only wrote chapter 3 so here's my part owowowowo  
> i don't actually know anything about clyde's condition or his meds so like i was vague but hey i progressed the plot by 0.0000000000000001%  
> also please worship xeue he does literally all of the work i have no idea what i'm doing


	11. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys  
> dennys

When Clyde woke up, he was more than a little confused. For one, where were his friends? And secondly, who stuck a fucking sticky note to his face?

His eyes were still adjusting, and as the world came into focus, he plucked the paper off his forehead. He blinked, still drowsy, and stared until the words revealed themselves. The note itself was bright yellow, and written in magenta pen ink were the words, "Check under the bed." He immediately recognized the handwriting and Papermate Inkjoy to be Token's.

"Okay, wha' evennnn...the fuck?" Clyde muttered. He was now more than two days into recovery and able to push the covers off himself, landing on the floor with a soft thud. The brunette suffered an immediate headrush and reached for his temples. The pain, however, subsided within a few seconds and he hesitantly crouched down to reach under the bed. He felt a smooth surface and tugged out a rectangular, somewhat weighty object- Token's computer.

Well, one of Token's computers.

He jumped back up on the bed, pulling the blankets over his hospital gown, and flipped open the computer. Then pulled up Messenger and found the contact for Token's other computer, a white Macbook, which had to be his best bet.

Token: Wh at hapend? whe re aer uoy?

Okay, that was definitely not how he meant to type. But while normal Clyde would have been infuriated at his own use of improper grammar, drunken Clyde was intrigued by the mystery of his friends' disappearance. All of the little sense he'd first felt when he opened his eyes was gone.

Token: denny's

Token: Its clyed btw ;-

Token: i know. it's jimmy on token's comp, we're at denny's.

Token: P lase come abck i love you

Token: i love you too now please video call us

Token: Ok ;;::))))

Clyde closed his tab and opened up Skype. "Doot, doot..." he hummed, finally connecting to the others.

"Hello!" Butters, Jimmy, Token, Craig, Bebe, Tweek, and Kevin cooed in unison.

"Wowzers, where'd ya' get all those people?" Clyde asked giddily.

"We all h-" Bebe began, but Clyde interrupted her answer.

"WAIT NO, actually, better question, WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO DENNY'S? I LOVE DENNY'S!" He was genuinely angry and his flushed face was just to prove it.

"We're sorry!" Butters apologized wholeheartedly. "It's just that the doctors wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't let you out of the room," Craig finished in his nasally, almost-identical-to-Clyde's voice.

"Yeah. We tried to get you out, trust me," Kevin put in. "And actually, to answer your first question, the rest of your gang sent out messages to all of your closest friends."

"To meet up at DENNY'S?" Clyde demanded. "WITHOUT ME?"

"We're so sorry!" Butters repeated. "B-but we just couldn't-"

"Suck it, Clyde," Craig scoffed, flashing his middle finger before the camera lens for Clyde to see.

"UGH, YOU'RE SO MEANIES!"

"Calm down, man, unless you want the doctors after you," Token said.

Clyde sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, Coin."

There was absolute silence across both lines until Jimmy starting giggling under his breath, which escalated to laughing, to full-out slamming his fist on the table while everyone stared. "HE F-F-FUCKING- HE FUCKING-" He broke out into another fit of laughter. "CALLED YOU... COIN... INSTEAD OF TOKEN!"

More silence, until everyone else starting laughing as well. Within seconds, it was a chaotic riot.

Clyde furrowed his brows. "What are you even talking about? He's Coin."

Once the laughter died down, Jimmy wiped a tear from his eye. "G-G-God, I love puns."

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, cut it ouuuttt... Stop making fun of meeee..."

A few of the others opened their mouths to say something, but Clyde spontaneously yelled, "WAIT! How come only you guys came? I am, like, so super popular! I HAVE LIKE SO MANY FRIENDS YOU DON'T EVEN-"

"Calm down, douchebag," Craig said. "We reached out to Stan and those guys but they're off on some weird adventure again."

"Aww," Clyde pouted.

"C-C-Clyde, how long until you can c-come home again?" Jimmy asked.

"I dunno... like... forever... Can you guys come and rescue me now?"

"Dammit, that's not promising," Jimmy muttered. He spoke up to add, "Clyde, you r-r-ruh-reeeh... r-remember... you remember... the Minecraft house, d-don't you?"

Clyde paused. "Huh?"

"NO!" Jimmy cried, banging his arms on the table in defeat. The energy caused everyone's trays to bounce quietly, knocking off a couple boxes of fries. "CLYDE, YOU HAVE T-T-TO REMEMBER!"

"Guys, I'm tired... I'm gonna... see if..." He involuntarily shut the computer, his eyelids droopy and his brain confused and burning. A Minecraft house?

On the other side, Jimmy was staring at the black reloading screen. "He forgot."

Token reached to place his hand on his shoulders. "It's okay, Jimmy. It'll be-"

"Don't tell me it'll b-b-buh-b-be fine!" Jimmy snapped. He registered what he had just said. "I-I'm sorry, it's just... that Minecraft house..."

Craig raised his hand. "I get it. It meant the world to you... the hard mode survival world to you... but now you have to move on."

"I d-don't know how," he sniffled.

"If it makes you feel better," Kevin Stoley said, "you could try-"

"Please, Kevin, don't say that he should watch Star Trek," Bebe interrupted with a sigh.

Kevin shrank back with a weak shrug. He cast a nervous glance on the computer. "Aren't any of you worried about Clyde?"

Their unanimous shaking of heads and "no"s informed Kevin that they were not. But they should've been.

Because Clyde was breaking out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt my best work nogsnengeksem aNYWAY I DONT ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT IDEA AND WHEN IN DOUBT I MAKE CLIFFHANGERS SO GOOD LUCK WITH THIS ONE PEACE OUT  
> -egg
> 
> also haha rip jimmy's minecraft house


End file.
